Nota con manchas carmín
by Kariynee-chan
Summary: Y al final, esa nota nunca llego a las manos que debía, y un inocente pago por ello...  "Te veo mañana, en nuestro escondite secreto. Con cariño Arthur" AU
1. Chapter 1

Hola otra vez :3

Esta es la historia más rara que escribí en la vida XD, Surgió de ver Cold Case y leer el manga de Hetalia a la vez. En sí, es una combinación de un montón de capítulos de lo primero con personajes de Hetalia.

Lo más difícil fue decidir quién iba a…. Bueno, ya lo verán dentro – risa nerviosa – espero que no me maten XD. Me encanta en especial Cold case porque, no sé, el modo en que se ve la historia, bueno ¡si alguien lo ha visto me entenderá!, si no, pues, el fic sigue una cronología similar.

Bueno, no les entretengo más

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personaje, sangre (poquita :3), algo de violencia y un extrañamente perceptivo Feliciano.

Nombres humanos de los países, si hay algún problema con eso, o alguien no los sabe, puede buscar en Wikipedia XD

Hetalia no es mio ya sabe de quien es ¬¬. y antes de ke lo olvide, gracias por loas comentarios para "_Armisticio_" estoy un poco hecha bolas con esto, asi que no se como responder Sorry, XD.

**_~º~_**

_New York, Estados Unidos, 17 de Junio de 1999_

_Por toda la casa se oían voces animadas, en lo que parecía ser una fiesta en un pequeño orfanato de New York; los niños corrían animosos jugando entre ellos, mientras que los adultos bebían vinos y cervezas._

_Un joven de ojos azules miraba como ido toda la escena de felicidad frente a el, tomando un poco de su bebida - nada alcohólico, le habían ordenado, pues solo contaba con 16 años – pensando que la razón por la cual se organizaba esa fiesta no era muy de su agrado realmente._

_- Hey, es un poco raro en ti que te quedes como idiota en las fiestas, ¿sabes?, no digo que normalmente no lo seas, pero vamos, al menos muévete o ve a molestar a todos diciendo lo grandioso héroe que eres _

_- Arthur…- sobresaltado por ser sacado tan repentinamente de sus pensamientos, el joven de ojos azules dio la vuelta para mirar de frente a la persona que le hablaba, un hombre de unos 20 años con unos hermosos ojos verdes y grandes cejas. _

_Nuevamente, todo el malestar que por unos instantes había desaparecido de su pecho, regreso al mirar los orbes verdes del mayor._

_- Enserio Alfred, ¿Cómo esperas que me vaya tranquilo a Inglaterra si tu te comportas tan descuidadamente?, además, no dejas de discutir con Matthew, toma en cuanta que ya no son niños de…_

_- Si tanto te importara, no te irías- Alfred bajo la mirada, era consiente que decirle eso era egoísta; el podía ser muchas cosas: caprichoso, berrinchudo, optimista – tal vez en exceso- e incluso algo indiferente con su hermano gemelo, pero nunca, nunca, había sido egoísta con nada._

_Desde pequeño, se crio en ese orfanato tras la muerte de sus padres, cuando solo tenia unos meses de vida, así que el convivir diariamente con niños, unos conocidos, otros nuevos y otros tantos que solo estaban ahí por cortas temporadas, le había enseñado el valor de compartir las pocas pertenencias y juguetes que tenia._

_Pero, cuando conoció a Arthur, teniendo solo 5 años, un nuevo sentimiento nació en el, uno que no se supo explicar nunca; afloraba cada que veía al inglés jugar con otros niños, cantarle canciones de cuna a su hermano menor, sonreírle a los recién llegados como muestra de afecto para darles confianza. _

_Entonces, se daba cuenta, cuando se veía llorando por la atención del mayor, cuando molestaba a su hermano para que el de ojos verdes fuera su lado, cuando deseaba que no hubiera nadie mas, solo para que Arthur le hiciera caso a el, y solo a el, que ese sentimiento tenia nombre…_

_Celos _

_Y, naturalmente, con los celos, venia el egoísmo._

_- Alfred…- Arthur miraba con tristeza al joven delante de el. También le dolía dejarlo, después de todo, ese niño había sido muy especial para el; sin embargo, en Inglaterra le esperaba una excelente oportunidad que nunca se repetiría en la vida._

_- Olvídalo Arthur, espero que tengas buen viaje- y sin mas, Alfred se fue a su habitación, dejando tras de si a Arthur con la mente y sus sentimientos hechos un caos._

_- Arthur, ¿estas bien?- pregunto una vocecilla tras de el. _

_- Si Matthew, estoy bien- respondió a un joven muy parecido a Alfred; y sin darle mas importancia, Arthur también se fue…_

**_ ~º~_**

_En un pequeño parque abandonado de New York, la lluvia azotaba fuertemente mientras que se observaba como las aves volaban buscando refugio en alguno de los tantos árboles frondosos que ahí había; sin embargo, además de estos, la única persona que habría podido apreciar el panorama, se encontraba tirada en el pasto, con sangre saliendo de su boca y de múltiples heridas en la cabeza e inconsciente; sus hermosos ojos verdes, alguna vez llenos de vida, parecían mirar al cielo nublado, mientras las gotas de lluvia enjuagaban las lagrimas que estos habían derramado de dolor minutos antes…_

**_~º~_**

_New York, Estados unidos, 19 de Septiembre del 2010_

Un hombre alto de cabello rubio caminaba por las calles rumbo a su trabajo. Estaba agotado realmente, no había podido dormir demasiado, ya que su torpe compañero le había estado llamando para recordarle que al día siguiente tendrían su primer caso no resuelto. _"Lo mío son los casos en los que tengo que descubrir al asesino, no en los que tengo que atraparlo"_ le había dicho meses antes, cuando le había conocido.

Ahora dudaba de su palabra, ya que no solo consideraba inútil y cobarde a su compañero, sino también torpe y con la inteligencia de un niño de kínder, así que ¿Cómo demonios pretendía descubrir a un asesino, si no sabía hacer otra cosa más que pasta?

Después de un rato caminando, llego por fin a la estación de Policías, donde se dirigió a la unidad de investigación criminal. Al llegar, un joven de aspecto oriental se acerco a él para darle una carpeta que rezaba "Caso K0688, Kirkland, A. No resuelto".

-¿Nuevo caso?- pregunto con monotonía.

-Viejo seria más adecuado, 1988, heridas por un tubo de metal, murió enseguida; mejor valla a la oficina del jefe, le dará más datos, Ludwig-san-

-Gracias Kiku, mmm… ¿Feliciano esta…?-

-Si, Ludwig-san, está ahí esperando también por usted-

Un suspiro pesado escapo de sus labios, aveces se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer un compañero como aquel. ¿Por qué simplemente no le habían asignado a alguien tranquilo como Kiku?, era ágil, inteligente y buen observador, justo como un detective debía de ser, todo lo contrario a Feliciano.

Al entrar a la oficina ordenada de su jefe, enseguida noto dos cosas: la primera, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos café claro sentado en la silla enfrente del escritorio de roble, mientras entonaba una tonada, en la cual lo único que se entendía era "ve~" y la segunda, un _muy_ molesto jefe, que le dedico una mirada desaprobatoria en cuanto cruzo la puerta.

-Llegas tarde Ludwig- comento el pelinegro jefe mientras se acomodaba elegantemente sus gafas.

-¡Ve~! Doitsu llego tarde-

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención-

-No importa, ahora debemos tratar el caso- Roderich, el jefe austriaco de Ludwig y Feliciano saco una carpeta parecida a la que tenía en esos momentos el rubio y la abrió para leer el contenido – Arthur kirkland, 20 años, fue asesinado y encontrado en un parque abandonado frente a un pequeño lago; nunca dieron con el culpable, se creyó que fue un robo que salió mal –

-¿Entonces por qué…?-

-Déjame terminar Feliciano - reprocho con una mirada severa el moreno – hace poco, el edificio en el que el residía, un orfanato, fue demolido, sin embargo, se encontró esto en una habitación – Roderich le extendió un papel arrugado y amarillento a Ludwig, quien lo tomo para analizarlo; era una nota escrita con letra perfectamente cursiva:

_Te veo mañana a las 6 en nuestro escondite secreto, te tengo una sorpresa._

_Arthur._

- Nadie, a quien se le interrogo de ese lugar, comento algo sobre una cita con él, sin embargo, tenemos razones para pensar que quien recibió eso puede ser el asesino

- ¡Entonces déjanoslo a nosotros, ve~!, lo atraparemos y lo llevaremos ante la justicia- Feliciano repentinamente parecía decidido a resolver el caso, algo que sorprendió por segundos a Ludwig, pero, acostumbrado a los repentinos cambios del italiano, decidió ignorarlo.

- ¿Quién es el principal sospechoso?- Pregunto Ludwig, revisando nuevamente su carpeta en busca de nombres.

- Un chico francés, compañero de habitación por mucho tiempo de Arthur, Francis Bonnefoy, vallan con el-

- ¡Bien!, vamos Doitsu- Feliciano corrió hacia la salida, aparentemente emocionado por el nuevo caso asignado; Ludwig, por el contrario, pensaba como hacerle entender a su dolor de cabeza personal que llamarle "Doitsu" por muy alemán que fuera, no era divertido.

**_~º~_**

Se encontraban parados frente una pintoresca casa de los suburbios, adornada con flores multicolores por fuera, brindaba sencillez, y a la vez, un toque de elegancia.

Feliciano sé acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre una vez, esperando a que le abrieran. Ludwig, parado junto a él, no pudo evitar nota que a pesar del aire infantil el ingenuo que siempre se cargaba, Feliciano lucia algo _serio_, como si estuviera realmente concentrado en el caso.

Para Ludwig, sería la primera vez que trabajaba en un caso así con su compañero, ya que normalmente le tocaban casos resueltos y lo único que ellos hacían era seguir al infractor de la ley; sin embargo, Kiku le había comentado que en casos como los del tipo actual, Feliciano de verdad era toda una sorpresa.

Sus pensamientos sobre su atolondrada pareja se cortaron cuando un hombre de unos 25 años de ojos azules y cabello rubio les abrió la puerta.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- el tono de voz del chico era algo bajo, y más parecía que susurraba en vez de hablar, sin embargo, lo dijo con la suficiente claridad como para que se le entendiera enseguida lo dicho.

- Somos detectives de la unidad de investigaciones; necesitamos hablar con el señor Bonnefoy- el joven frente a ellos los miro un poco temeroso, sin embargo, se hizo a un lado de la puerta y con un gesto con la cabeza, le indico que entraran.

Por dentro la cas derrochaba elegancia y glamor; los muebles estaban en perfecta armonía con el tapizado, dando un toque de relajación, los cuadros colgados en las paredes eran de muy buen ver y las decoraciones daban un aire de sencillez increíble. Feliciano se quedo mirando la cocina, murmurando cosas como "seria perfecta para hacer pasta~" y cosas por el estilo.

El chico los guio hasta la sala donde le indico que se sentaran y le ofreció algo de beber.

- No, gracias, estamos bien-

- Ok, entonces- el rubio hizo una pausa mientras se sentaba en el sillón que quedaba frente a los detectives y, nervioso, tomo un peluche de oso polar que se encontraba en el y lo abrazo contra si- ¿Por qué buscan a Francis?-

- Pues, es relacionado a un asesinato hace 11 años, el de Kirkland…-

- …Arthur – todos voltearon a la entrada de la sala encontrándose con otro ojiazul de cabello rubio aun más claro que su actual anfitrión, con una triste sonrisa en el rostro.

- Francis, regresaste- el chico aun con el oso entre manos, se paro para ir hacia el recién llegado y recibirlo con un casto beso en los labios.

- Matthew, ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina y me traes una copa con vino, _mon petit?_

_ - Oui _ - y tras esto, Matthew fue a la cocina por el vino.

- Ve~, yo le acompaño, me encantaría ver la cocina, creo que copiare el estilo para mi piso – soltó de repente Feliciano, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, no sin antes, darle un sutil guiño a Ludwig, quien confundido, termino captando eso como un "yo me encargo del otro"

Una vez solos, Ludwig volvió a su asiento, mientras que Francis ocupaba el lugar de su amante en el sillón de enfrente.

- Según los informes policiacos de ese entonces, usted tenia disputas continuas con Arthur

- Valla que eres directo. Pues sí, yo y el cejotas discutíamos hasta por quien le echaba primero leche al cereal, pero de ahí a querer matarlo…-

- Muchas personas matan por menos- Ludwig le dedico una mirada retadora a Francis, quien solo se limitaba a seguir sonriendo.

- Yo… mi relación con el era complicada, el llego al orfanato a los nueve años, yo llegue dos años después, me sentía fuera de lugar, así que eran normales nuestras peleas, sin embargo, cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad, ninguno de los dos teníamos nada, así que decidimos quedarnos de voluntarios ahí, pero, al primer rayo de esperanza para poder salir de ese lugar, ambos enloquecimos…

_Arthur estaba parado frente a Francis con el labio roto y sangrando; Francis, por su parte, tenía un ojo morado y el orgullo roto._

_- Acéptalo ya wine bastard, yo gane esa beca por ser mejor que tu-_

_- ¡Me parece injusto que te la hayan dado!, ni siquiera te esforzaste un poco, de seguro hiciste trampa en los exámenes, o, espera, ¿será que tus amiguitos imaginarios te ayudaron?-_

_- ¡Cállate!-_

_- ¿Sabes?, ya no importa, ¡si te vas, mejor para mí! Así no tendría que ver tus cejotas todos los días-_

_- ¡Eres un mald…!-_

_- ¿Qué dijo Francis?- una voz saco a Arthur enseguida de su enfado, para voltear a ver Alfred parado a unos pasos de los dos, mirándolos sin darle crédito a lo que oía.- ¿t-tu, te irás, Arthur?-_

_- Alfred yo…- De un momento a otro, los ojos azules de Alfred se llenaron de lagrimas y salió corriendo si rumbo, solo quería alejarse de Arthur lo mas que pudiera._

_- ¿¡Vez lo que has hecho! Eres un bastardo- _

_- Tal vez lo soy- Francis se acerco a Arthur hasta estar cerca de su oído; Arthur se quedo paralizado por tal acción, y no reacciono, hasta sentir un leve susurro- pero, al menos yo no le romperé el corazón a Alfred- _

- Después de esa discusión, Arthur estuvo más interesado en reconfortar a Alfred que en ir a Inglaterra, pero, Alfred es testarudo-

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le viste?-

- ¿A Arthur?, creo que el día antes de su partida, le hicimos una fiesta de despedida en el orfanato. Creo que discutió con Alfred o algo así, no sé realmente que ocurrió-

**_~º~_**

- Ve~, que linda cocina- Feliciano estaba maravillado con la cocina, o al menos eso hacía creer; en los años de trabajo en ese tipo de casos, Feliciano había aprendido que ganarse a la persona adecuada le podía facilitar muchísimo las cosas, así que, ahí estaba, en la cocina, intentando hacerle platica a Matthew, para poder sacarle algo de información.

- Gracias, la decore yo- contesto tímidamente, el rubio.

- Tienes buen gusto…por cierto, ve~, ¿tu conociste a Arthur?- Pregunto distraídamente Feliciano.

- Pues… Arthur creció en el mismo orfanato que yo, y era algo así como un hermano mayor para mi hermano y para mí…aunque más para mi hermano.- Matthew termino esa frase con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

- ¿pero que él no se iba a Inglaterra?-

- P-pues sí, y eso le dolió mucho a Alfred, también a mí…-

- Tu hermano, dices que era muy unido a él, ¿no estaría en ese entonces algo resentido con Arthur?

- S-sí, pero…-

- ¿Pero qué?, ¿Qué me ocultas Matthew?- Matthew estaba más que nervioso, Feliciano estaba seguro d que Matthew le ocultaba algo, y estaba dispuesto a sacárselo como fuera necesario.

- El es mi hermano, yo no puedo hacerle eso…- Matthew apretaba el oso polar que aun llevaba consigo contra su pecho, estrujándolo por los nervios- además, el hubiera sido incapaz de hacerle daño a Arthur-

- Ve~, yo también tengo un hermano, ¡y lo quiero mucho!, pero, si él le hiciera algo a alguien que también quiera, aunque me doliera, sabría que es lo mejor que debo de hacer – Feliciano puso una expresión triste en su rostro; si bien lo que acababa de decir era cierto, tal vez se la pensaría dos veces antes de delatar a Lovino de alguna forma.

- Bueno… el día antes de lo de Arthur, en la fiesta que le organizamos de despedida, Ellos discutieron, y Alfred se fue a du cuarto…

_- Al, abre, soy yo, Matt_

_- Déjame en paz- Alfred lloraba del otro lado de la puerta, no quería aceptar que Arthur se fuera, le dolía tanto; la puerta se abrió y dejo ver la silueta de su hermano gemelo asomándose por esta._

_- Alfred- susurro mientras se dirigía con su hermano. Para su sorpresa, en vez de que le rechazara y le gritara, Alfred abrazo fuertemente a Matthew y comenzó nuevamente a llorar._

_- No quiero que se vaya Matt – decía entre lagrimas Alfred, mientras era reconfortado por su gemelo – no importa cómo, lo impediré, sin importar que tenga que obligarlo…_

- Entonces, Alfred quería que Arthur se quedara, sin importar como – Matthew asintió, Feliciano sonrió y le agradeció al rubio antes de salir de la cocina para reunirse con Ludwig, quien lo esperaba parado a un lado de la puerta.

- ¿Y bien?

- Al parecer tendremos que hacer mas visitas, Doitsu, pero antes ¿podemos ir a comer pasta~?

Ludwig ya no sabía si enfadarse por el absurdo sobre nombre que Feliciano le había puesto, o por que el termino pagando la comida ese día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: **Disculpen algunos errores que tuve en el primer capítulo – nunca suban historias a las 2 de la madrugada- y les agradezco muuuuuucho los reviews, enserio los precio, solo que la baka de mi no se contestarlos- necesito intervención divina- espero que les guste el capítulo, y por cierto, actualizo rápido porque la historia ya está escrita, solo que me gusta dejar el suspenso aunque sea unas horas XD.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no es mío.

**Advertecias: **Sangre (poquita), lagrimas, confesiones – no se emocionen, aun no es **esa** confesión XD – nombres humanos y un Feliciano intuitivo y un poco – risa nerviosa- _agresivo._

**~º~**

Alfred F. Jones, era un joven de 27 años con una vida tranquila y sin muchos problemas. Había crecido en un orfanato con su hermano gemelo, Matthew, después de la muerte de sus padres. Nunca se había sentido en verdad solo, ya que en el orfanato siempre había estado acompañado de otros niños y su mismo hermano.

Cuando había tenido la edad suficiente, sin embargo, había decidido irse del lugar que alguna vez había considerado su hogar, y que ahora, solo le traía recuerdos dolorosos de aquel que había considerado una gran parte importante de su infancia.

Cuando recordaba aquellos días de su niñez donde corría por el parque, siendo seguido por un agitado Matthew rogando porque le esperase un poco, la nostalgia lo invadía, en especial al caer en que la razón por la que no quería perder ni un segundo para llegar a "casa" eran unos hermosos ojos verdes que siempre le recibían con una alegre sonrisa y unos _scones_ recién horneados y con un sabor peculiar – horriblemente peculiar-. Siempre reía al recordar las palabras del francés _amigo_ de Arthur _"un día de estos los terminaras matando a todos con esas cosas asquerosas"._

Sin embargo, y a pesar de las protestas, Alfred siempre había terminado comiendo los _Scones _del mayor.

"Pero todo cambio", fueron sus pensamientos al recordar también, la mañana del 19 de Junio, cuando al despertar, había encontrado a Elizavetha, la encargada del orfanato, hablando con unos hombres de aspecto lúgubre, "_policías"_ _había_ pensado al ver su uniforme.

Matthew, su pequeño hermanito, estaba llorando desconsolado en los brazos de Francis, quien tenía la mirada perdida y parecía perturbado por algo. Fue entonces que algo dentro de él comenzó a fracturarse, _¿sería posible que…?_

- Doctor Jones, le busca unas personas-

Alfred fue repentinamente sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de su secretario, quien le hablaba por el comunicador.

- ¿No tienen cita?- preguntó distraídamente, oprimiendo el botoncillo rojo mientras bebía un sorbo del liquido contenido en su taza, la cual tenía grabado "The Hero of the Word", regalo de uno de sus pacientes. _"_Asco, es té, le diré a Toris que solo me sirva café la próxima vez".

- No creo que sean pacientes, doctor Jones- la voz de Toris tenía un ligero timbre de preocupación.

- Que pasen, de todas formas, creo que mi próxima cita es hasta dentro de una hora… ¡oh!, por cierto Toris, ¿podrías traerme un Mc trió de McDonald?, grande por favor, ya me dio hambre-

- Esta bien Doctor- Toris dejo escapar un suspiro cuando corto la comunicación con su jefe, a veces sentía que trataba con un niño, en vez de con uno de los mejores pediatras de área de New York- Pueden pasar – dijo dirigiéndose a los hombres parados frente a él.

- Gracias, ve~-

**~º~**

Después de comer con Feliciano, Ludwig había hecho unas cuantas llamadas para lograr localizar al tal Alfred. Había leído en el informe que era un joven de 16 años que vivía en el orfanato cuando Arthur fue asesinado, hermano gemelo de Matthew.

En esos momentos, se encontraba en un parque con Feliciano esperando la respuesta de su hermano mayor, Gilbert, quien también trabajaba con él en el departamento de investigación, siendo la mano derecha del jefe.

Gilbert era capaz de sacar información hasta de una piedra, siendo un genio en informática y experto en interrogatorios. Ambos habían llegado de Alemania juntos, con su abuelo Germania después de que sus padres se separan, siendo Ludwig un adolecente de 15 años. En Alemania, su abuelo había sido un gran detective, por lo cual, admirados ambos por esto, decidieron trabajar muy duro para ser iguales que su _awesome y viejo abuelo _según palabras de su hermano.

- Hey, Lud, ¿aun no te llama Gilbert?

- No Feliciano, aun no – estaba algo irritado, era la quinta vez que Feliciano preguntaba lo mismo en menos de media hora.

- ¿No crees que se está tardando?, normalmente no tarda tanto

- De seguro está molestando a Roderich- el sonido de su celular le llamo la atención, sacándolo de su gabardina negra para contestarlo- Detective Beilschmidt.

- _West, tengo tu encargo, disculpa por la tardanza, pero mi awesome persona estaba algo ocupada con cierto señorito- _ Ludwig alcanzo a escuchar algo parecido a "esa no es forma de hablar de tus superiores" del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Y bien?

- _Pues, tu sospechoso es un pediatra de 27 años… vive en la ciudad, pero ahora debe estar en su consultorio, no tiene infracciones contra la ley, pero si se ha visto envuelto en revueltas y manifestaciones de diversas causa como el hambre mundial, la violencia contra animales, al parecer tiene complejo de héroe o algo así _–

- Mándame la dirección de su casa y su consultorio…

- _Ya la mande, ¿Quién me crees, West?, pereciera que no me conoces, ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos pendientes_- y sin darle oportunidad de decir algo mas, Gilbert corto la llamada.

Después de esa platica, junto con Feliciano se dirigió al consultorio de Alfred. Unos minutos más tarde, se encontraban parados frente a un lujo edificio de oficinas cerca del centro de la ciudad. Feliciano parecía algo ansioso por interrogar al sospechoso, tenía que admitir que había hecho un buen trabajo sacándole información a Matthew , tal vez Kiku tenía razón al decirle que Feliciano era muy intuitivo… _¿intuición italiana?_

Cuando el secretario de Alfred les dejo pasar, señalándoles la puerta blanca frente a ellos, se apresuraron a pasar. El consultorio era tan grande y espacioso como la sala de espera, tenía un diván negro al fondo, una camilla y junto a esta, modernos aparatos de revisión. Tan bien, había un librero grande repleto de libros y fotos; la que llamo la atención del alemán fue una donde se podían ver a dos adolecente de ojos azules muy parecidos, uno de los cuales identifico como Matthew, quien tenía una sonrisa algo forzada mientras el otro, Alfred obviamente, pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y lo apretaba contra si, tras ellos, y con una radiante sonrisa, un joven de ojos verdes, mayor que ellos, miraba a la cámara con una expresión divertida.

Ludwig conocía a ese joven, lo había visto en fotografías, aunque no con la misma expresión, claro, no era como si un cadáver pudiera sonreír. Ante tal pensamiento, Ludwig sonrió amargamente, Arthur tenía toda una vida por delante cuando había sido asesinado.

- Buenas tardes- La voz de Alfred le saco de su mente, fijo su vista a donde provenía la voz, encontrándose a un sonriente hombre de ojos azules y lentes sentado detrás de un lujosos escritorio. -¿en qué puedo servirles?-

- Necesitamos hablar con usted sobre Arthur Kirkland- respondió Feliciano como si del clima se hablara. La sonrisa en el rostro de Alfred fue reemplazada por un gesto confundido, para volver rápidamente a sonreír, solo que esta vez más forzadamente.

- Hace mucho que no hablo de él con nadie, y ciertamente no se en que podría ayudarles, les dije todo lo que sabía a los policías en ese entonces.

- ¿Les dijo también que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera, incluso a obligarlo para que no se fuera a Inglaterra?- el tono empleado por Feliciano al decir esto fue muy casual, pero Ludwig pudo descifrar por su expresión, lo que su compañero pretendía.

Alfred sorprendido, repaso mentalmente el nombre de las personas que sabían eso, y callo que solo una pudo haberles dado esa información.

- ¿Así que fueron a hablar con Matty, eh? , pues, supongo que les dijo en el estado en el que me encontraba cuando dije eso, realmente ¿Qué puede hacer un chico de 16 años, atarlo a una silla y encerarlo en un armario?

- ¿Qué tal golpearlo hasta la muerte con un tubo de metal?- sorpresivamente, tanto para Alfred como para Ludwig, Feliciano saco de su gabardina café unas fotos y la puso en el escritorio de Alfred.

Este por su parte, al ver las fotos, se puso pálido y sus ojos se abrieron hasta el límite, para después llenarse de lágrimas.

- N-no, Arthur…- la escena que se presentaba en las fotografías era aterradora, el cuerpo de Arthur en todas ellas salía lleno de sangre y con muchos golpes, sin embargo lo que más le sobresalto fue ver esos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba mirando a la nada y sin el brillo habitual de ellos.

- Feliciano…

- ¿Y bien? ¿Realmente atarlo a una silla es lo único a lo que estabas dispuesto?

- ¡Basta!, ¡yo hubiera sido incapaz de hacerle eso!- las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus azules ojos, no soportaba ver esa escena.

- ¡Pero estabas desesperado, lo perderías, y posiblemente nunca lo verías de nuevo! – Feliciano elevo su voz, sin embargo, siguió conservando el tono infantil, por su parte, Ludwig estaba de verdad sorprendido y no sabía si debía detenerlo o dejar que continuase hasta que Alfred confesara algo.

- ¡No, yo no le hubiera lastimado!, ¡Nunca, porque yo…!- el llanto no permitía a Alfred seguir gritando, en esos momentos, frente a los detective, parecía haber no un hombre de 27 años, sino un niño de 16 que lloraba por haber perdido algo muy preciado - …yo lo amaba-

- ¿Ve~?- Feliciano miro confundido a Alfred incapaz de decir nada mas, volteo su vista a Ludwig y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada severa que este le dirigía.

- Nosotros… mejor venimos otro día, le dejaremos tranquilizarse un poco, de todas formas, si recuerda algo que nos pueda ayudar…-

- Claro que se algo que les puede ayudar – corto de repente Alfred a Ludwig, mientras se quitaba las gafas un poco más tranquilo y se limpiaba las lagrimas que aun salían de sus ojos – y se lo dije a la policía después de que Arthur murió, pero claro ¿Quién le hace caso a un mocoso de 16 años?-

- ¿y qué era eso?-

- El tenía problemas con un compañero de la escuela, Iván no se que, tenía un apellido raro, era ruso creo, el punto es que siempre, cuando terminaban las clases, Arthur iba por Matty y por mí a la secundaria, pero, un día, poco antes de la fiesta que le organizaron como despedida, el no se aparecía por ningún lado, así que pasamos a su escuela que quedaba cerca- una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en su rostro, por el cual aun caían algunas lagrimas – Matty me obligo a ir, yo realmente no le hablaba desde que supe que se iría…-

_- Matty, déjalo, de seguro esta haciendo sus maletas en casa, es más importante para el irse a Inglaterra que venir por nosotros, además ya no somos unos niños pequeños para no saber regresar solos a casa- Alfred caminaba junto a su hermano por una calle abarrotada de gente, se dirigían a la universidad a la que asistía su "hermano mayor"._

_- Pe-pero Al, ya sabes que también tu estas preocupado, no seas necio, y deja de decirme Matty, por favor-_

_- Matty tengo hambre, vámonos a casa – ignorando completamente a su hermano, Alfred siguió caminando en dirección a donde supuestamente podría estar Arthur, probablemente ordenando los papeles que necesitaría en Inglaterra. _

_- Llegamos- la vocecilla de Matthew apenas y se escuchaba con todo el ruido provocado por el montón de jóvenes dentro de un edificio que parecía una gran – muy grande- biblioteca; todos parecían ataviados y corrían de un lado a otro, seguro para llegar a sus respectivas clases. _

_- ¿Alfred, Matthew? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- un rubio con acento francés les llamo, deteniendo su rápido andar al ver a los gemelos parados a mitad del pasillo._

_- Francis, nosotros buscábamos a…_

_- ¿Has visto al cejotas? – la voz de Alfred más fuerte que la de su hermano, llamo a atención de Francis, quien les indico donde podía estar Arthur._

_Tras perderse unas dos veces, los gemelos escucharon a lo lejos la voz de Arthur, sin embargo, al acercarse, se toparon con una desagradable escena._

_- Entonces, ¿Cuándo piensas pagarme el dinero que te preste?- un joven de cabellos claros, casi blancos, y ojos violeta, con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro, tenía a Arthur contra una pared de un pequeño patio de no más de cuatro por cuatro metros, con una mano le torcía el brazo por la espalda y con la otra le apretaba del cuello para evitar que gritara como momentos antes había hecho._

_- Y-ya te d-dije que a-ahora no puedo- Arthur hablaba con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, por el agarre a su cuello, el oxigeno casi no llegaba a sus pulmones._

_- Pero sabes que soy impaciente, ¿da?, además, si tan solo me dijeras que es lo que piensas hacer con el…-_

_- E-eso, no es de tu in-cumbencia- Arthur trataba de soltarse del agarre, de verdad sentía que le hacía mucho daño._

_- Entonces no me dejas alternativa - Iván volteo violentamente a Arthur para que ahora le diera la cara, sin embargo, alzo un puño dispuesto a golpearlo._

_- ¡Déjalo en paz!- Alfred, con Matthew aferrado a su brazo por el miedo e incapaz de seguir soportando ver aquello, salió de su escondite para ayudar a Arthur. _

_- A-Alfred…- Matthew trataba de evitar que su hermano hiciera alguna estupidez y lo jalaba para tratar de retenerlo por si se le ocurría aventarse a golpes con Iván._

_- ¿Quién eres tú?- aun con una sonrisa en los labios, Iván volteo a ver a los gemelos con curiosidad, teniendo a Arthur aun sujeto de un brazo._

_- ¡So- soy el Héroe que te dará una golpiza, así que suelta a Arthur! – a pesar de que por dentro Alfred se moría de miedo, no pensaba permitir que siguieran hiriendo a Arthur._

_- ¿Héroe, da?-_

_-Déjalos en paz, el problema es conmigo, a ellos no los metas- Arthur, aprovechando la distracción de Iván, se soltó de su agarre y se dirigió velozmente con los dos jóvenes, haciendo retroceder a Alfred._

_Iván, viendo su "diversión" arruinada, hizo un puchero infantil y dándose la vuelta agrego:_

_- después arreglaremos cuentas, Arthur ¿da?_

- ¿Eso dijo? –preguntó Feliciano cuando Alfred termino su relato.

- Si, después supe por Francis que ese tipo era uno de los más temidos en la universidad, se rumoraba que había mandado a varios tipos al hospital.

- Ok, gracias por su cooperación y disculpe las molestias.

Tras la despedida, Alfred se quedo viendo a la nada en su consultorio, pensando aun en las fotos que Feliciano le había mostrado.

- Toris, cancela mis citas de hoy, me siento mal, creo que iré a casa…y comunícame con mi hermano, por favor.

**~º~**

Gilbert estaba molesto, eran las 7 de la noche y estaba en pleno apogeo de su awesome cita con el señorito cuando su hermano le había llamado para que le consiguiera información de un tal Iván; los únicos datos que le había dado eran su nombre y que en 1999 había estudiado en la universidad de New York.

Para su awesome persona eso no requería reto alguno, lo hacía incluso en cinco minutos, el problema había comenzado cuando hace cinco minutos – lo que le requería encontrar la información, joder- su, _ya no tan querido _amigo Antonio había llegado de improviso a su departamento, lugar donde llevaba a cabo su awesome cita con el señorito, y para colmo, se había puesto a llorar sobre su teclado ya que su "Lovinito" lo había corrido de casa.

- Antonio, maldición, ten dignidad.

- ¡Pero, Lovino, mi hermoso Lovinito!, ¿Qué hice mal, Gilbert, que?- Antonio seguía llorando a moco tendido, ensuciando aun mas, dicho sea de paso, todo el teclado de Gilbert.

- ¿Qué hiciste mal, Antonio, que?- pregunto exasperado el albino.

- ¡Solo le comente que Feli y tu hermano hacían buena pareja!

- ¿Tomaste en cuenta que tu novio odia a Ludwig?

Ante la sorpresiva pregunta de Roderich – quien aún seguía en el departamento de Gilbert- Antonio puso cara de puro terror.

- ¡Maldición!

Mientras Antonio seguía llorando sentado en su awesome silla, ensuciando su awesome teclado y siendo observado tranquilamente por el señorito, tubo en claro dos cosas: la primera, Antonio no se iría hasta que Lovino le permitiera regresar a casa- que por cierto, era en realidad casa de Antonio- lo cual ocurriría según sus awesomes cálculos en unos dos días y la segunda, que West tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente si quería su información.

Resignado y soltando un suspiro – un _awesome _suspiro- tomo el teléfono y tecleó el numero que se sabía de memoria.

**~º~**

Feliciano estaba algo cansado, había estado todo el día concentrado en el caso y apenas podría tomar un respiro en ese momento, o eso pensaba el…

- ¿¡Donde demonios estabas! ¡Maldición!

Nada más salir del ascensor del edificio en el que vivía, Feliciano se encontró con su mellizo, Lovino, sentado frente la puerta de su apartamento.

- Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está mi hermanito Antonio?

- ¡No me menciones a ese idiota! Mejor apresúrate a abrir, llevo horas sentado aquí, se me entumió el trasero, tengo hambre y quiero ir al baño- Lovino se paro del piso para permitir que su hermano menor le abriera.

Hacia un rato, Gilbert les había llamado diciéndoles que no podía buscar la información del tal Iván por que Antonio se encontraba en su casa abarcando la computadora – Feliciano se preguntó si la de Antonio tenía algo mal- y tendrían que esperar hasta al día siguiente.

Después de eso, Ludwig lo había invitado a cenar y después le había dejado en el edificio donde vivía, diciéndole que pasaría por el temprano para ir en busca de Iván.

Jamás se imagino encontrar a su hermano fuera de su departamento. Una vez dentro, Feliciano se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle algo a su hermano, mientras ente se dirigía presuroso al baño.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso hermano, ve~?

- Corrí al idiota de Antonio de la casa, y como no está, no hay quien me alimente, así que vine aquí.

- Pero esa es casa de Antonio.

- ¡Lo sé maldición!, pero él me hizo enojar, sabe que odio que insinué que tu y el macho patatas son pareja.

- Pero lo somos hermano.

-¿¡Que!

Lovino comenzó a gritar y lanzar ligeros golpecitos a su hermano, mientras que Feliciano lloraba mientras confundido pensaba cual habrá sido la razón para que su hermano se pusiera así con él, si solo había dicho lo obvio, Ludwig y el eran pareja, Roderich los había asignado juntos para resolver casos.

**~º~**

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Ludwig recibió una llamada de su hermano.

_- El tipo se llama Iván Braginski, es dueño de una importante empresa de vodka, su oficina esta a las afueras de la ciudad; al parecer tiene un historial un poco turbio, mando a unos cinco chicos al hospital, sin embargo es algo extra oficial, no hubo demanda ni nada, ¡no sabes lo difícil que fue averiguar eso! Aunque fue más sencillo que quitar a Antonio de mi computadora._

- Bien, mándame la información y….

_- West, que ya te la mande, por dios, no aprendes de tu awesome hermano; oyes, por cierto, el señorito me dijo que tu víctima había muerto por golpes con un objeto metálico, como un tubo de hierro._

- Si, ¿Por qué?

_- Porque según averigüe, para herir a sus víctimas usaba un grifo de agua._

**~º~**

A Feliciano le dolía todo el cuerpo, su hermano había insistido en que no pensaba dormir en el sillón, así que el que se jodío termino siendo él.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno, recibió una llamada de Doitsu diciendo que pasaría por él pronto, así que esperaba que estuviera listo. Feliciano se apresuro a dejar el desayuno para su hermano, se dio una ducha y se vistió para el trabajo.

- ¿Ya te vas?- Lovino, que se despertó por el ruido que su hermano hacia al arreglarse, miraba a Feliciano acomodarse la corbata desde la entrada del baño- ¿Me dejaste el desayuno?

- Ve~

- Más te vale- Se escuchó como tocaban el timbre y Feliciano se apresuro a abrir la puerta, no quería que su hermano se pusiera a discutir con Ludwig tan temprano en la mañana.

- Ve~, ya me voy hermano, nos vemos después.- y sin más, salió del departamento.

Ya fuera, caminando hacia el auto, Feliciano parecía muy contento con empezar otro día de trabajo.

- Ve~ Doitsu, ¿tienes la información?

Ludwig solo pudo soltar un suspiro al pensar que entre _West _y _Doitsu _pronto todos se olvidarían de su nombre y tendría que cambiar sus datos del acta de nacimiento.

**~º~**

Bueno, esto es el capítulo de hoy, estoy pensando que solo sean tres capítulos.

Como dato curioso sobre la elaboración del fic – y algo inútil XD – Cuando lo plantee, ya sabía quién iba a morir, pero cambie una cinco veces el asesino, y al final, termine dejando al primero que había pensado.

Bueno, en fin, creo lamento si hay algunas imperfecciones, y…. pues supongo que agradezco que sigan leyendo esta pequeña historia intento de novela detectivesca XD. Les dejo con unas preguntas para refleccion:3

¿Qué les espera a Feli y a Lud con Iván?

¿Lud tendrá que cambiar su nombre?

¿Qué pintaban Antonio y Lovino aquí?

Y la pregunta más importante que se estarán haciendo:

¿Qué paso con el Bad Frends Trio? … ok, no era esa XD

¿Quién mato a Arthur?

Nos leemos~

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Nee~ aquí traigo el – muuuuuy retrasado- capitulo. Sé que había dicho que serian 3 y que ya estaban escritos, pues bien, lo estaban, pero se borro el archivo y por la frustración me negué a escribir hasta hace dos semanas, que me llego la inspiración tan de golpe que me maree horrible XD, termino quedando más largo – o eso quiero pensar- así que no entretengo mas, este es el penúltimo cap. – ahora si XD- y espero lo disfruten.

Una cosilla, me preguntaron por ahí si habría AlemaniaxItalia, pues en estos momentos, ellos están mas ocupados en el caso pero supongo que algunos toquecillos habrá XD

Advertencias: Las de siempre, un Feliciano intuitivo, nombres humanos, etc…

Hetalia no es mio, si lo fuera, hace muuucho que habría metido a los países Latinoamericanos ¬¬

**~º~**

Yao Wang era alguien muy tranquilo, adoraba la paz a decir verdad, así que había momentos del día en los que no podía hacer más que preguntarse ¿Qué demonios hacia con alguien como Iván Braginski?.

Lo había conocido en la universidad y desde entonces el ruso había empezado a tenerle algo parecido a la obsesión; tampoco es como si le hubiera molestado – le había atraído Iván desde su primer encuentro – pero, el tener que soportar todos los días a las hermanas locas de él, los momentos en los que parecía que se convertiría en un autentico homicida y las constantes situaciones embarazosas en las que se había visto metido por su culpa, le estaban comenzando a pasar factura, no cualquiera soportaba más de once años de eso.

Era por eso, que con toda la decisión del mundo, Yao se dirigió esa mañana al despacho de Iván para hablar seriamente con él, sin imaginarse siquiera lo que encontraría ahí.

Al entrar en la lujosa mansión que fungía como centro de reuniones y matriz de la empresa que su pareja manejaba, se encontró con dos desconocidos, ambos vestidos de gabardinas, uno rubio y alto, el otro castaño y un poco más bajo que su acompañante, discutiendo con el asistente personal de Iván, Eduard von Bock.

- ¡Ya se los he dicho, el señor Braginski no los puede atender!

- Y ya te dijimos nosotros que venimos de parte de la policía de New York, del departamento de investigación, y si no nos dejas pasar, podemos arrestarte por obstruir la ley – al escuchar esto del rubio, Yao no pudo más que soltar un sonoro suspiro mientras pensaba en que se habría metido su pareja esta vez.

- Disculpen, ¿entonces son detectives?, ¿Qué hizo Iván esta vez, aru? - Eduard, que se estaba comenzando a poner realmente nervioso, agradeció mentalmente la oportuna intervención del chino.

- Investigamos un caso de hace once años, el homicidio de Arthur Kirkland

¿Arthur?, hacía muchos años que Yao no había oído de él, de hecho, ellos nunca habían sido cercanos ni nada, solo le había saludado un par de veces y habían intercambiado algunas palabras de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, con los años que llevaba conociendo a Iván, no le extrañaba que le hubieran ido a buscar, estaba más que acostumbrado a eso. No estaba muy seguro de cómo, pero algo le diecia que el también terminaría involucrado.

"Siempre termino involucrado aru"

Yao no se podía creer su suerte, pero en esos momentos nada podía hacer.

- Eduard, llama a Iván por favor, dile que lo buscan-

- Pe-pero, el señor dijo específicamente que…-

- Dile que yo lo mande llamar, que si tiene alguna queja que me la diga a mí- el tono serio que uso Yao hizo estremecer no solo a Eduard, sino también a los detectives.

- Esta bien señor – Eduard sabia perfectamente que peor que ver a Iván enojado, era ver a Yao enojado, tal vez el joven era incluso mas temible que Iván.

Mientras que el joven secretario se dirigía hacia las escaleras, Yao se acerco a los detectives, había algo de todo el asunto que no terminaba de comprender, habían pasado once años de la muerte de Arthur, ¿Por qué hasta ahora se abría nuevamente el caso?

- ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

- ¿Ve ~? - la pregunta le tomo algo desprevenido a Feliciano, quien tan distraído como podía llegar a ser, no comprendió el significado de esta.

Ludwig, sin embargo, se quedo pensando un poco, entendiendo a lo que Yao se refería. Se podría decir que la razón era algo clasificado, así que no podía ir dando esa información a cualquiera, pero algo - una corazonada tal vez – le dijo a Ludwig que decírselo a Yao no seria mala idea.

- Encontramos una nota escrita por Arthur, creemos que el asesino sabia de esta nota, pero hasta ahora no hemos tenido mucha suerte.

- ¿Reabren un caso de hace once años solo por una nota? – una pequeña risa se escapo de los labios del chino – como se nota que se la pasan aburridos en el departamento de…-

El repentino silencio de Yao llamo la atención de Ludwig. La expresión de Yao paso rápidamente de divertida a una pensativa, para después volverse algo molesta. Soltando un sonoro suspiro, Yao se dirigió a las escaleras y se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie, regreso con los detectives.

- Escuchen, no pienso decir que Iván seria incapaz de matar a alguien, por que seria mentir; pero se que no mato a Arthur, el estuvo conmigo todo el día, lo pueden corroborar si buscan en los registros del hospital general, estuvo internado como por dos días después de la fiesta de Arthur

- ¿Por qué?

- Solo digamos que tuvo un pequeño accidente – "Claro, pequeño accidente, si se le puede considerar así el molestar a un perro y que este casi te arranque la pierna" – Bueno, el punto es que yo se que pudo pasar con la nota…

_La música estaba a todo volumen y Yao estaba más que arto, quería irse pronto de ese lugar, alejarse de todo alboroto, el hubiera preferido mil veces quedarse en la tranquilidad de su casa viendo películas o leyendo un libro, dormir incluso sonaba bien; sin embargo, desde hace tiempo que no podía hacer algo así. Desde que Iván había entrado a su vida – hacia poco más de un año- esas cosas habían quedado en el olvido, ahora, lo mas relajante que podía hacer con Iván cerca era correr para intentar huir de los problemas que aveces el ruso le acarreaba._

_En esos momentos, Yao renegaba mentalmente del momento en que conoció a Iván, llevaba más de cuarenta minutos buscándolo para poder irse a casa; había buscado en la cocina, patio trasero, planta alta, baños y dormitorios e incluso sótano de la enorme casa que hacía de orfanato, pero no había encontrado ni rastros de él._

_La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, sin embargo para Yao eso solo aumento más su molestia, ¡él apenas y conocía a Arthur!, no se explicaba cómo había terminado en su fiesta de despedida "oh cierto, culpa de Iván". Iván se había puesto especialmente pesado al insistir en que le acompañara a esa fiesta, decía que necesitaba hablar con Arthur._

_Yao soltó un profundo suspiro de resignación – se habían empezado a hacer muy frecuentes últimamente – y tomo una decisión: simplemente irse. Los parpados le pesaban, tenía ganas de dormir y no soportaba el ruido. A esas alturas, ya no importaba irse con o sin Iván._

_Comenzó a caminar rápidamente a la salida, esquivando personas embriagadas de alcohol que caminaban con extrema dificultad tambaleándose y empujándolo o urgidos sin pareja deseosos de pasar un placentero rato con algún desconocido - ¡incluso le habían tocado el trasero unos malditos pervertidos! – y logro llegar a la puerta._

_Al salir, el frio aire de la noche le golpeo en el rostro, despertándolo un poco. Caminó con un poco de dificultad debido a la oscuridad, y que la única luz era de unas farolas lejanas y de una ventana de la casa de al lado, pero esa luz era bloqueada por el grueso tronco de un árbol._

_Por el excesivo frio, casi por acto reflejo, Yao se llevó las manos a su cuello, sintiendo la suave tela que lo cubría. Lo había olvidado; de camino a la fiesta, el clima había sido particularmente frio, y había olvidado su chamarra, así que Iván le había prestado su bufanda, un acto que Yao había calificado como lindo, ya que sabia del aprecio que el ruso le tenía a esta._

_Presa del remordimiento por estar abandonando a Iván, Yao detuvo su andar y tras pensarlo unos segundos, decidió regresar sus pasos a la casa para volver a buscar a su pareja, esperando encontrarlo esta vez._

_No obstante, no necesito sino voltear su vista hacia el árbol que quedaba frente a la ventana de la casa vecina para ver a dos personas al parecer hablando, distinguiendo a pesar de la escasa luz, a una de ellas como Iván._

_Sin importarle quien era la otra persona, o si podría interrumpir algo impórtate, Yao se acerco lentamente al árbol, cuidando de no tropezar. _

_Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, alcanzo a distinguir que la otra persona no era otra más que Arthur. Pretendía acercarse lo suficiente para que Iván notara su presencia, pero a mitad del camino, algo de la conversación le llamo la atención. _

_- ¿Entonces se lo darás?_

_- Ya te dije que si, vete tranquilo – Iván estiraba una mano hacia Arthur, como esperando que este le entregara algo. Arthur miro con algo de desconfianza a Iván antes de maldecir en voz baja, pero audible, y entregarle lo que a Yao le pareció un pedazo de hoja doblado._

_- Que quede claro que te lo doy a ti porque no quiero regresar a la casa, hay demasiado ruido. Y no la leas – dicho esto, Arthur comenzó a caminar hacia la calle, pasando a un lado de Yao sin siquiera mirarlo._

_Iván se quedo mirando la hoja unos segundos, para después levantar la vista hacia Yao, quien estaba un tanto extrañado con la situación. _

_- ¡Ah, Yao, supongo que ya te querrás ir!, espera un momento quieres, necesito hacer algo - Yao, aun sin comprender, observo como Iván con una sonrisa en el rostro se dirigía hacia la casa y desaparecía de su vista… _

- Después de eso entro y salió como en cinco minutos aru –

Feliciano se que do pensando un rato, entonces, había la posibilidad de que Iván haya leído la nota, tendrían que confirmar lo de su estadía en el hospital.

-¿Entonces no sabes a quien iba dirigida esa nota?

- No logre escuchar a quien se referían…-

- Pero tal vez yo pueda ayudar en eso – Un hombre alto se encontraba parado junto a ellos, no se habían dado cuenta de cuando había llegado, así que les tomo por sorpresa. El hombre sonreía divertido, sin embargo inspiraba un aire siniestro. Casi por reflejo, Feliciano se coloco rápidamente detrás de Ludwig. Yao miro molesto al recién llegado, como si le estuviera reprochando algo con la mirada.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre termino metido en medio de tus problemas aru?

- Yao pareces enojado –Iván hizo el amago de abrazar a Yao por la espalda, sin embargo el chino se movió rápidamente evitando el contacto –Realmente estas enojado, ¿no?

Para sorpresa de los detectives, Yao comenzó a gritarle un sinfín de cosas a Iván, quien no hacia más que sonreír ante los insultos de su pareja; Eduard, por el contrario, parecía acostumbrado a esas "muestras de cariño" entre sus jefes, por lo cual solo suspiro y se dirigió nuevamente a su puesto, detrás de un gran escritorio de roble, que quedaba en medio del salón. Ludwig carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de los presentes.

- Señor Branginski, necesitamos hablar con usted – Feliciano seguía detrás de Ludwig, escondiéndose de Iván, ese hombre no inspiraba precisamente confianza.

- Por lo que alcance a escuchar, es sobre Arthur ¿no es así?

- Así es, necesitamos saber a quién iba dirigida la nota que Arthur le dio –

- Mmm, era para ese niño… ¿Cuál era su nombre?, no lo recuerdo bien ahora, solo recuerdo que él no se la podía dar por que el niño no quería hablar con Arthur, o algo así me dijo él.

- ¿Se refiere a Alfred?

- Creo que sí, quería que se la diera, al parecer era urgente.

- ¿Leyó la nota?- A Ludwig le sorprendió el repentino tono serio que empleo Feliciano; cuando se trataba de trabajo, el Italiano podía ser serio.

- No, realmente no tenia porque.

- Alfred dice a ver visto como usted… molestaba a Arthur en la universidad, al parecer tenía problemas de dinero con él.- Iván los miro divertido, era obvio que creían que él había matado a Arthur; no le molestaba realmente, era más bien divertido, pensaba seguirles el juego un rato, pero a ver la expresión de fastidio de Yao se la pensó dos veces, era mejor no hacerlo enojar.

- Si los tenia, por eso fui a la fiesta, para hablar con él, pero lo vi discutiendo con Alfred y pensé que el sufrimiento que le provocaba eso era más que suficiente para mí, después de todo, no hay nada mejor que el sufrimiento psicológico- La sonrisa de Iván se hizo más siniestra al mencionar esto, o eso le pareció a Feliciano – Además, me dijo lo que había pasado con el dinero y que tan pronto como se terminara de instalar en Inglaterra me pagaría.

Ludwig se quedo pensando un rato, la idea de que un tipo como le parecía ser Iván se quedara así tan tranquilo le parecía extraña, sin embargo, prefirió no profundizar más el tema, ya le pediría a Gilbert que investigara después.

- Entonces la nota la tenia Alfred – los ojos de Iván se posaron en Ludwig, lo miro como decidiendo si responder o no. Desvió la mirada rápidamente cuando Yao lo golpeo en las costillas, como advirtiéndole que parara con eso.

- Yo dije que la nota iba dirigida a él, pero nunca dije que se la hubiera dado, de hecho, fui a buscarlo cuando Arthur se fue pero…-

_Había vuelto a entrar a la casa, ahora buscaría a Alfred. Tenía que apresurarse, Yao parecía fastidiado e Iván no quería que se enojara con él. Camino hacia las escaleras, la ultima vez había visto a Alfred dirigirse hacia lo que Iván pensó era su cuarto. _

_Cuando estaba a medio camino, sin embargo, se topo con un rubio de cabello ondulado. _

_- Hola Francis- _

_- Iván- Una pequeña sonrisa nació en su rostro al caer en el tono despectivo que uso Francis, era tan entretenido - ¿Qué quieres aquí?_

_- Solo estoy haciéndole un favor a Arthur, busco al niño con el que hablaba hace rato, creo que está arriba_

_- ¿Alfred?, bueno, ¿Qué tipo de favor?, Arthur se va mañana _

_- No tengo por qué decirte Francis – Iván seguía algo divertido con la situación, pero sabía que debía apresurarse, Yao estaba muy impaciente; comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba nuevamente, pero Francis lo tomo del brazo, impidiéndole continuar._

_- Sea lo que sea lo hare yo, así que habla- _

_Iván medito su respuesta; podría decirle que no y alargar mas la discusión, pero…_

_- Esta bien, toma, dáselo a Alfred –le extendió la hoja de papel, para después bajar por las escaleras- recuerda no leerlo, ¿ok?_

_Lo último que vio Iván fue a Francis posando sus ojos con curiosidad sobre el papel…_

- ¿Entonces Francis se quedo con la nota? - Ludwig estaba sorprendido, había entrevistado antes a Francis, ahora, era obvio que había mentido.

– Ve~ Doitsu, tendremos que ir y hablar con Francis otra vez –Feliciano, con más confianza, salió totalmente detrás de su escondite y con una sonrisa, miro a Ludwig

- Si, supongo. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, aun así, tendremos que asegurarnos que usted realmente estuvo en el hospital genera el día del asesinato, con permiso –

- Ve~ Doitsu, espera, tengo curiosidad, ¿paraqué necesitaba Arthur el dinero que le prestaste? –

Iván lo miro unos segundos, pensándose si contestar o no. La sonrisa infantil volvió a aparecer en su rostro, volviendo a intimidar un poco a Feliciano.

- Díselo aru- Yao le dio un golpe en la nuca, mirando amenazadoramente a Iván.

- Ah, Yao, le quitas lo divertido a la situación- dijo el ruso usando un fingido tono de reproche infantil –Bueno, pues al parecer Arthur no pretendía viajar solo; según me dijo, al principio usaría el dinero para unos arreglos del orfanato, pero considero más importante al niño ese, así que le compro un boleto de ida a Inglaterra; por eso pospuso su viaje un día más, creo que nadie más lo sabía.

**~º~**

Gilbert estaba que se volvía loco, no solo tenía que soportar a Antonio en su casa, sino que ahora tenía que soportar al fastidioso hermano mayor de Feliciano en su trabajo. Desde que había llegado al departamento de informática criminal preguntándole por su hermano, Gilbert sabia que sería mala idea responderle, pero él awesomente le había dicho donde estaba; aunque el problema termino siendo el _ con quien_. A partir de ese momento tuvo a un italiano pegado a su espalda, insistiendo en quedarse a esperar a su hermano.

- No sé como Roderich no te hecha

- Solo le dije que podría estar aquí contigo esperando a mi hermano o con el fastidiándolo en la oficina

- Ese maldito señorito- Definitivamente, no tener a Antonio para molestar le afectaba a Lovino. Maldijo por enésima vez a su amigo español por la grandiosa estupidez de dejar que Lovino lo echara de su casa.

Miro su reloj desesperado, había pasado media hora desde que _West _ le había llamado pidiendo que confirmara unos dato; también le había dicho que tardaría unos cuarenta minutos en llegar, así que le pidió que mandara a Kiku y a Heracles - compañero del japonés- a que fueran a recoger a un sospechoso. Solo esperaba que no tardara mucho, si no terminaría dejando a su _queridísimo amigo _ sin novio.

**~º~**

Francis estaba algo confundido, habían llegado a su casa unos investigadores y le habían pedido que le acompañaran a la estación de policías. A pesar que estuvo por negarse a ir, Matthew le había sugerido que no se resistiera y que fuera.

Una vez en la sala de interrogatorios, el detective con aspecto japonés que lo había llevado entró, seguido por su compañero que parecía más dormido que despierto en esos momentos, y que Francis noto llevaba en el hombro un… ¿gato?

- Soy el detective Kiku Honda, mi compañero es Heracles Karpusi; supongo que sabe por qué esta aquí, ¿no es así, señor Bonnefoy? - a pesar de que la voz del detective era firme, su expresión era relajada, por lo que le inspiro algo de confianza a Francis.

- Algo tiene que ver con Arthur, ¿me equivoco?, ya le he dicho a sus compañeros que yo no fui; me entere como todos lo del orfanato de su muerte cuando los policías fueron el día siguiente a la casa a decírnoslo- por un momento, Francis recordó lo mal que se lo habían tomado el pequeño Matty y Alfred cuando se habían enterado, su rostro se ensombreció, ellos, incluyéndose, nunca habían terminado de superar la muerte de Arthur. Había sido su amigo por tanto tiempo, a pesar de las continuas peleas, siempre lo había extrañado – es más, ni siquiera sabía que había pospuesto su viaje, siempre creí que se iría después de la fiesta.

- Entonces, ¿Qué le paso a la nota que le dio Iván?- Heracles, que a pesar de parecer dormido estaba más que despierto, noto como Francis se estremeció al oírle mencionar la nota.

- N- no sé de qué me hablas – Francis desvió el rostro, ahora si fue notorio que estaba nervioso.

- Lo sabe perfectamente, su nerviosismo lo delata; usted quería esa beca, la cual Arthur se había ganado, así que cuando leyó la nota, vio una oportunidad de hablar con el respecto a esta, pero algo salió mal ¿Qué fue? ¿Acaso Arthur se rió de usted?- la voz de Heracles era somnolienta, pero tenía un toque de frialdad que dejo sin apalabras a Francis

- No, yo no…

- ¿Se negó a cederle la beca? Por eso usted se desesperó, es entendible, usted era mejor que Arthur, pero aun así él lo supero, es frustrante ¿no?

- Yo no lo mate, el era mi único amigo, se lo dije a sus compañeros, mi relación con el era difícil; aun así, el y yo éramos casi como hermanos, todo el día discutiendo, peleando por cosas sin sentido, pero cuando uno estaba en problemas, nos apoyábamos el uno en el otro; éramos los más grandes del lugar, así que era nuestra responsabilidad dar el ejemplo.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no nos dice que hizo con la nota?- Kiku por fin volvió a hablar, era rara la reacción de Francis, había estado a punto de quebrarse, totalmente, pero se tranquilizo enseguida, recuperando su compostura.

- Si se los digo, prométanme que harán lo que puedan para ayudarlo, solo era un niño ese entonces, era normal su reacción

- Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos- Kiku miro a Heracles, quien tras decir eso, recostó su cabeza en la mesa y pareció dispuesto a dormir con el pequeño gato ronroneando encima de él.

- Se la di a Alfred al siguiente día. Fui a su habitación en la noche, pero estaba dormido. No se la quise dar a Matty porque supuse que era algo que tenía que tener directamente Alfred. Espere al desayuno y se la di.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Por qué no lo quería decir antes?

- Por que leí la nota. Cuando fueron los policías, y nos dijeron donde había muerto, supuse que ese era el lugar secreto del que hablaba: un parque abandonado, frente a un lago. Además, ¿Quién mas, sino Alfred sabría de el? Como su semi hermano mayor, no podía permitir que encerraran a Alfred; se que no fue lo correcto callar, pero, aun así, estoy seguro que Arthur no hubiera dejado que eso pasara.

**~º~**

Ludwig había recibido una llamada de Kiku pidiéndole que fuera en busca de Alfred. Al parecer, ahora la investigación estaba totalmente dirigida hacia él. Su instinto le decía que estaban cerca de llegar a la verdad.

- Ve~ Doitsu, ¿ya casi llegamos?

Lástima que el instinto de su compañero solo sirviera en interrogatorios y no en carreteras.

**~º~**

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, XD

Seeeeeeeee, soy mala, pero ahora sí, actualizare a mas tardar el domingo (como se nota que no tengo nada mejor que hacer).

Y pues quería comentar algunas cosas:

Verán, hace tiempo me lleva rondando la idea de otra historia de misterio (como esta) pero de con los nórdicos (los adoro), ya tengo la idea principal, el culpable y todo eso XD, el problema es que ¡No sé el nombre de Islandia, Dinamarca y Noruega! Y hasta donde sé, Hidekaz no ha dicho sus nombres, entonces, si alguien me podría sugerir respecto a eso estaría eternamente agradecida :D

Gracias~


	4. Chapter 4

**Hetalia no es mío**

**Por favor lean los comentarios al final :)**

**¡Que disfruten!**

_**~º~**_

Alfred se encontraba en su consultorio algo apurado acomodando unos expedientes, Matthew le había llamado algo nervioso y le había dicho que unos policías se habían llevado a Francis; estaba preocupado y confundido, ¿Por qué Francis?

Trago saliva mientras unas gotas de sudor frio cruzaban su frente, necesitaba ir a la estación de policías lo más rápido posible, su hermano ya se encontraba ahí, debía estar con él, pero más que desear ir por Matthew, deseaba saber que ocurría.

Tomo los expedientes que estaban en la mesa y los acomodo en una caja. Su nerviosismo iba en aumento, lo notaba pues sus manos temblaban. Exasperado, cerró la caja y se quito los lentes, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Francis? ¿Por qué Arthur? Tantos años tratando de borrar eso de mi mente, tantos años sufriendo, ¿Por qué simplemente las cosas no se quedaron como estaban?" Alfred se limpió las lágrimas saladas que se perdían en sus mejillas. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al librero.

Miró la fotografía donde salían Arthur, Matthew y él, sonrió amargamente al recordar el día que había sido tomada esa foto, unas semanas antes de que se enterara que Arthur se iría…

_Alfred corría por el pequeño parque de regreso de la escuela, Francis, Arthur y Matty lo seguían de cerca, Matty le insistía en que dejara de jugar, mientras que Francis y Arthur hablaban de sus cosas. Últimamente ambos habían estado muy ocupados con unos exámenes de la universidad, lo cual le extrañaba a Alfred, no era tiempo de exámenes; además, aunque era normal para el ver a Arthur esforzándose para estos, esta vez, parecía especialmente decidido a pasarlos con excelente calificación. _

_Sin embargo, Francis parecía igual de estresado que Arthur por esos exámenes, ya que una noche lo había encontrado estudiando junto con Arthur hasta tarde; el resto importancia al asunto cuando pensó que no era otra cosa más que algún tipo de competencia entre ellos como era normal._

_Alfred siguió corriendo feliz por el parque, hasta que recordó algo que tenía en su mochila y que no había podido usar antes, por la falta de tiempo. Se detuvo para sacar una cámara negra que había sido regalo de Arthur en su cumpleaños pasado, la llevaba siempre con el ya que no quería dejarla en su cuarto, lo consideraba lo más valioso que tenía solo por el hecho de haber sido regalo de Arthur._

– _¡Hey Matty, voltea! _

– _¡Que no me digas "Matty"! – Molesto por el cómo había sido llamado, Matthew volteo para darle la cara a su hermano, pero quedo algo desorientado cuando un flash le segó la vista unos segundo – ¿¡Que haces!– Mas no recibió respuesta, pues su hermano ya se encontraba yendo hacia Arthur y Francis._

– _¡Sonrían!– Alfred reía como niño pequeño jugando con su nuevo juguete - aunque no estaba muy lejos de la realidad - y no dejaba de sacar fotos de todo lo que se movía._

_Arthur por su parte, miraba como Alfred se divertía, en un momento, sus verdes ojos se cruzaron con los azules de Alfred; la sensación que les invadió a ambos fue de lo mas reconfortable, las mejillas de Alfred se tiñeron de un hermoso color carmín - a vista de Arthur- y solo atino a desviar la mirada avergonzado._

_Estuvieron un rato mas así, Arthur sentado bajo un árbol al lado de Francis hablando de cualquier trivialidad y Matthew sentado en un viejo y algo desgastado columpio mirando a su hermano divertirse con su cámara; aun que un rato después Alfred se percato de que solo quedaba una fotografía por tomar. Algo decepcionado, se pregunto qué haría con la última fotografía, entonces, una idea llego a su mente._

– _Hey Francis, ¿nos tomas una foto a Arthur y a mí?_

– _Claro, pónganse en pose, una sexi de ser posible_

– _¡Cállate Wine bastard! Solo toma la foto – Arthur se levanto de su lugar para colocarse al lado de Alfred, quien sonriendo se coloco al lado del mayor y le paso un brazo por el cuello, provocándole un ligero sonrojo, del cual solo Francis se percató._

– _¿Listos?, una, dos…_

– _¡Espera!– Alfred se había separado rápidamente de Arthur, ambos, tanto el inglés como el francés lo miraron extrañados. _

_Alfred rápidamente se dirigió a su hermano, lo había visto sentado en el columpio algo solitario, pensó que sería buena idea que saliera en la foto también. Al llegar junto al menor, lo jalo del brazo sin preguntar y lo llevo donde los otros dos, volviéndose a colocar al lado de Arthur._

– _Ahora sí, adelante Francis– Algo divertido por la expresión de Matthew, Arthur no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Alfred sujetaba a su hermano que intentaba escapar de la foto. Francis solo espero unos segundos a que Matthew pusiera algo que se podría considerar una sonrisa- aunque fuera forzada- para apretar el botoncito negro y guardar ese momento para siempre…_

– Señor, lamento interrumpir, pero lo buscan los mismos detectives de la última vez– Alfred salió de su ensimismamiento al escucha la voz de Toris por el intercomunicador.

– Diles que pasen

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Feliciano y Ludwig. El castaño parecía especialmente emocionado, como un niño pequeño que acababa de descubrir un gran secreto.

– Buenas tardes, Alfred

– Buenas tardes, para ser sincero me sorprende su visita, después de todo acabo de enterarme que Francis está detenido.

– Precisamente por eso hemos venido, Alfred, hay algo que necesitamos hablar contigo– Feliciano se coloco al lado de Alfred; desde que habían entrado, Alfred no le despego la vista a un retrato que se encontraba en el librero, lo cual le llamo la atención. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la foto Feliciano se quedo mudo unos minutos, pensando detenidamente – ¿Dónde fue tomada esa foto?

– En un viejo parque cerca del orfanato, era algo así como nuestro escondite secreto, los únicos que sabíamos de él éramos Arthur y yo, claro, Matty y Francis iban con nosotros, pero ellos no sabían la importancia que ese lugar tenia, para ellos era solo un parque abandonado enfrente de un lago; Arthur me llevaba ahí cuando era pequeño y no podía dormir, las estrellas reflejadas en el lago eran hermosas y las luciérnagas brillando eran todo un espectáculo– los ojos de Alfred se iluminaron por segundos al recordar esos dulces momentos de su niñez junto con la persona que más había llegado a amar alguna vez.

– Su escondite secreto… Alfred, ¿acaso supiste alguna vez donde fue encontrado el cuerpo de Arthur? – Esa pregunta salió por si sola de sus labios; en el fondo, algo le decía a Feliciano que tal vez estaban yendo tras la pista incorrecta, que algo no encajaba del todo, por eso, quería estar seguro de algo antes que nada.

– No, nunca quise saber, y hasta que tú me enseñaste esas fotos tampoco sabía cómo había muerto –

– ¿Sabes? , la razón por la que reabrimos el caso fue una nota, pequeña, creo que de menos de un renglón y estaba escrita en un pedazo de hoja, ¿quieres verla? – Algo dudoso, Alfred asintió con la cabeza, despegando sus ojos de la foto. Mientras Feliciano buscaba el pedazo de papel en su gabardina, Ludwig lo miraba atentamente, algo le decía que Feliciano tenía todo bajo control y que lo que hacía tenia fundamentos, solo esperaba no equivocarse.

Cuando el italiano encontró la nota, que estaba protegida por una pequeña bolsa marcada como evidencia –Ludwig ignoraba como fue que Feliciano logro conseguir la nota sin que Roderich lo supiera– se la entrego a Alfred, quien sorprendido, solo pudo abrir y cerrar la boca sin saber que decir.

– Esto es… imposible ¿¡Donde consiguieron esto!

– Estaba en una habitación de orfanato, fue encontrada por la dueña del orfanato antes de que lo derrumbaran, ¿te es familiar?

– ¡Claro!, lo busque sin descanso, era lo último que tenia de Arthur y no sabía donde había quedado, ¿pero porque reabrieron el caso por esto? ¿Qué dice?

Feliciano y Ludwig se miraron sorprendidos, ¿no había dicho Kiku que Francis confeso haberle dado la nota a Alfred? Entonces, ¿Por qué este no sabía lo que decía? Algo no encajaba ahí…

_**~º~**_

Antonio estaba cansado, le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía unas ojeras enormes, producto posiblemente de estar lloriqueando toda la noche. Pero no lo podía evitar ¡Su Lovi lo había echado de casa! ¡De su casa! Sabía que tenía parte de la culpa - y aunque no la tuviera sería lo mismo - pero Lovi a veces exageraba - que nunca se lo dijera por miedo a su reacción era distinto –

Hacia aproximadamente quince minutos que Gilbert le había pedido que fuera a su trabajo en la el departamento de detectives, no estaba seguro de porque, pero se oía muy molesto.

Llego al enorme edificio y subió al piso ocho, donde se encontraba la oficina de Gilbert.

– Hey Gilbert, llegue…– se quedo estático en la puerta cuando vio que frete al escritorio de Gilbert estaba ni más ni menos que su pequeño dolor de cabeza personal – ¿Lovi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿¡Tu qué demonios haces aquí!

– ¡Ustedes dos me tienen hasta la coronilla con sus nada awesome problemas! ¡Tu Antonio, ayer arruinaste mi cita con el señorito! ¿Sabes lo que cuesta convencerlo para que vaya a mi awesome casa? ¡Además pareces idiota llorando por este tipo! ¿¡Es que acaso no tienes cerebro! ¡Y tu mocoso, llevas toda la maldita mañana jodiendo mi awesome vida! ¡Prefiero tener a Feliciano gritando "Pasta ~" por la maldita oficina que a ti sentado aquí! – Gilbert estaba muy molesto, odiaba quedar en medio de los problemas amorosos de Antonio porque sabía que el problema se lo llevaba el, pero esta vez habían sobrepasado su resistencia.

Antonio y Lovino lo miraron sorprendidos, se miraron entre ellos, y luego dirigieron su vista nuevamente a Gilbert. Se quedaron así unos segundo más, hasta que Lovino hablo por fin.

– ¿¡Y tu quien mierda te crees para insultar así a Antonio! – Tanto Gilbert como Antonio se quedaron con la boca abierta – ¡Tú y tú maldito ego me tienen arto! ¡No eres más que un narcisista, estúpido y arrogante! ¿¡Se supone que eres un genio! ¡Eres peor que el macho patatas que tienes como hermano! – Gilbert no supo que decir, nunca había visto a Lovino así de enojado.

"Bueno, por lo menos defendió a Antonio, ya es algo"

– ¡Y tu, bastardo! ¿¡Que haces ahí parado con cara de imbécil! Vámonos a casa que tengo hambre

Y así, sin decir nada mas, Antonio y Lovino se fueron de la oficina de Gilbert, dejándolo en semi - shock. No sabía si alegrarse por haber hecho que Antonio y Lovino dejaran de fastidiarlo, o enojarse por lo que Lovino le había gritado.

"Bueno, por lo menos esos dos dejaran de molestarme un rato"

_**~º~**_

– Kiku, ¿aun tienes detenido a Francis?

– _Si, Ludwig-san, aun lo tengo detenido_

– Ok, vamos para haya, por favor, no le dejes ir, creo que tenemos al culpable

– _Me alegra oír eso, los estaremos esperando_

Ludwig conducía deprisa por las calles de New York, una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro; a su lado, Feliciano no dejaba de recitar sus tan acostumbrados "Ve~", por fin habían llegado a una conclusión segura, algo le decía que así era, y su plática con Alfred minutos antes lo confirmaba…

– _¿Qué acaso tu no leíste la nota?– la duda embargaba a Ludwig, algo no encajaba e iba a averiguar que era._

– _No, no tuve oportunidad_

– _¿Ósea que Francis te la dio?– La expresión en el rostro de Feliciano era de confusión, al igual que la de Alfred._

– _Si, el me la dio el día después de la fiesta de Arthur, pero estaba molesto, a esas alturas creí que él estaba ya en el aeropuerto, que esa nota no era más que una despedida, así que no la leí en el momento. Francis me la dio en el desayuno; cuando termine de desayunar, recuerdo que la señorita Elizabetha me pidió ayuda con unas cajas, y deje la nota en la mesa; cuando regrese no estaba. Al principio no le di importancia, pero al día siguiente cuando nos dijeron de la muerte de Arthur, la busque como loco._

– _Alguien la tomó – Feliciano lo medito un poco. Por lo que Kiku informó, Francis leyó la nota. El la pudo haber tomado, leído he ido donde Arthur. Entonces, Francis había mentido… – ¿Quién más sabia que ese parque era tu escondite secreto?_

– _Nadie, solo Arthur y yo, es imposible que alguien más lo supiera. _

– _¿Estás seguro? ¿Nadie te escucho hablando con Arthur de ese lugar?_

– _¡Te digo que…!– Alfred se calló al instante, recordando un incidente de tiempo atrás, antes incluso que Arthur entrara a la universidad – El nos escucho, nos pregunto y Arthur le dijo de ese lugar, solo porque no tenía opción._

– _¿Quién? …_

– Nee, Doitsu, ¿Cómo le aremos confesar?

– No te preocupes, tengo un plan

_**~º~**_

Llegaron rápido al departamento de detectives y se dirigieron a la sala de interrogatorios, donde ya se encontraba Francis acompañado de Matthew, quien había insistido en querer estar con su pareja.

– ¿Hasta cuando me piensan mantener aquí?

– Hasta que confieses, Francis –Ludwig se coloco delante de Francis, sosteniendo la bolsita con la nota – hablamos con Alfred, aseguró que nunca leyó la nota, y además nos dijo que tu sabias donde quedaba ese escondite secreto al que Arthur se refería.

– ¡Pero yo le di la nota!, además, no sabía de qué escondite secreto hablaba.

– Pues el no la leyó, así que te puedes ir preparando para enfrentar por lo menos cincuenta años en prisión. – La sonrisa en el rostro de Feliciano al decir esto congelo a Francis. Todos estaban expectantes, Kiku y Heracles detrás del cristal estaban listos para intervenir según el plan de Ludwig si era necesario.

– Yo no mate a Ar- Arthur… – con la mirada derrotada y las lágrimas desbordándose por sus ojos Francis comenzó a sollozar bajo la atenta mirada de los detectives y Matthew, quien había permanecido callado mirando como su novio se desmoronaba poco a poco.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?, en ese caso, suerte con el jurado, no creo que solo eso logre convencerlos – y apenas mirándolo, Feliciano dio la señal a Kiku y a Heracles para que entraran.

– Levántese por favor – Sin ningún miramiento, Heracles tomo las manos de Francis y las esposó, llevándolo a la fuerza a la salida.

– Pa-paren, déjenlo, el no mato a Arthur – Todos voltearon su mirada hacia la mesa, donde aun en su silla, Matthew los miraba con los ojos llorosos y jugueteando con las mangas de su sweater.

– Pues, toda la evidencia apunta hacia él, no hay más alternativa – la frialdad en la voz de Ludwig pudo haber congelado a cualquiera, sin embargo Matthew permaneció "tranquilo".

– Fui yo

Ante esto, Francis quedo en shock mirando al canadiense, Kiku medito un segundo lo dicho por Matthew y le indico con la mirada a Heracles que podía soltar a Francis; Ludwig soltó un suspiro y Feliciano solo sonrió complacido.

– Matthew, tu… ¿Por qué?, por favor no mientas, no por mi… - Francis se dirigió donde Matthew y le abrazo, provocando que el llanto de Matthew se desatara.

– Per- perdón Francis, por favor perdóname– Matthew se aferraba desesperadamente al francés mientras que este, aun atónito y si creerlo seguía tratando de consolarlo.

Feliciano los miraba, el plan de Ludwig había funcionado, presionar a Matthew a través de Francis…

– _Una noche cuando yo tenía diez años no podía dormir, así que le pedí a Arthur que fuéramos al parque; al regresar, nos encontró Matthew, y nos pregunto a donde habíamos ido, intente engañarlo, pero a los días el nos escucho hablando del tema. Así que le rogo a Arthur que le dijera de que se trataba, Arthur se lo dijo para que no se sintiera desplazado. Aun así, ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?_

_Feliciano en respuesta abrió la bolsita y saco la nota, extendiéndosela a Alfred. Cuando Alfred la leyó, quedo confundido un momento, para después pasar entender lo que los detectives querían decir._

– _Matthew no pudo… es imposible_

– _No hay otra respuesta, a menos que alguien más haya sabido del escondite secreto, Matthew es culpable_

– _Pero… ¿Por qué?_

– _Eso es algo que no sabemos, pero lo averiguaremos- tras decir estas palabras, Feliciano se dirigió hacia la salida, seguido de Ludwig. _

– _Esperen por favor. Hay algo que aun no entiendo- Los detective detuvieron su andar y miraron a Alfred, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y su expresión era de dolor – ¿Por qué Arthur quería verme? ¿Por qué no se fue ese día? _

_Ludwig volteo hacia Feliciano, ¿sería correcto decirle? _

_Feliciano solo sonrió y volvió su vista a Alfred. _

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste Matthew? – Francis seguía abrazando a Matthew, sin embargo quería saber, necesitaba saber porque su pequeño había hecho tal cosa.

– Porque siempre me desplazaba por Alfred. Ese día, fui a desayunar y te vi dándole la nota, me dio curiosidad, pero cuando se la iba a pedir a Alfred fue a ayudar a Elizabetha, así que solo la tome. Cuando recordé que yo aun la tenía y quise regresársela faltaba poco para las seis, y no lo encontraba, así que solo decidí ir…

_Eran las seis con cinco, Matthew apresuro el paso para llegar pronto, se sentía avergonzado, había tomado la nota sin permiso y para colmo, había olvidado regresarla; ahora tendría que ir y disculparse con Arthur._

_Al llegar al parque abandonado – alias escondite secreto- vio a Arthur parado junto al árbol donde solía sentarse cuando iban los cuatro juntos. Tenía la mirada perdida en el lago; de repente miro su reloj algo impaciente._

_Al ver esto, Matthew se apresuro a llegar a su lado._

– _Arthur – su voz salió como un susurro, lo que provoco que a pesar del silencio de lugar, Arthur tuviera que agudizar el oído para escucharlo._

– _¿Matthew? ¿Qué haces aquí, acaso acompañaste a Alfred? – Arthur miro por detrás del ojiazul esperando ver a un enfurruñado Alfred – ya que seguro no podía estar de otra forma – sin embargo, se decepciono un poco al no verlo._

– _¿No ha querido venir? – el tono de decepción usado por Arthur al no ver a Alfred provoco una pequeña punzada de celos a Matthew._

– _No es eso, es solo que no leyó la nota, la tome y no se la puede regresar; él no sabía que estarías aquí, lo siento. _

_En el rostro del mayo se reflejo alivio ante las palabras de Matthew. _

– _Esta bien Matthew, no te preocupes; la culpa es mía por no ser directo con él; supongo que tendré que ir yo a hablar con él. – Arthur le sonrió a Matthew y se dirigió por el camino que llevaba al orfanato._

– _Arthur, ¿puedo saber por qué querías ver a Alfred? – Matthew seguía de cerca a Arthur, aunque por poco y se cae de boca, ya que en el pasto habían restos de juegos y otros fierros rotos tirados que hacían el andar difícil._

– _Ok, te lo diré, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a Alfred, quiero que sea una sorpresa – Arthur paro su andar para mirar divertido a Matthew con una gran sonrisa en el rostro_

– _E- está bien, no se lo diré _

– _Pues… resulta que conseguí un boleto extra para viajar a Inglaterra, así que le pediré que valla conmigo; además, estuve investigando y arregle todo para que el pueda estudiar halla, ¿no es grandioso?... – Arthur continúo hablando de los preparativos que había hecho para que Alfred se fuera con él, pero Matthew realmente había dejado de escuchar._

_Sus ojos de humedecieron, a pesar de que trataba de controlar sus ganas de llorar. Siempre había sido así, Arthur todo el ponía a su hermano por sobre todas las cosa, por mucho que se esforzara por hacer las cosas mejor, el inglés solo tenía ojos para Alfred. _

_Tantos años auto engañándose a sí mismo, diciéndose que Arthur los veía a ambos con los mismos ojos y ahora el mayor le acababa de demostrar todo lo contrario. Matthew sintió como algo dentro de él se rompió completamente y sin poderlo retener más, las lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus azules ojos._

– _¿Matty? – algo desconcertado por las lagrimas del menor, Arthur intento acercar su mano al rostro de Matthew, sin embargo el de ojos azules la apartó con un fuerte manotazo. _

– _¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tiene Alfred que no tenga yo? ¡Siempre para todo es Alfred, en nuestro cumpleaños siempre le dabas los regalos más grandes, si-siempre jugabas co-con él, yo solo los ve-veia jugar y - y ahora quie- quieres llevarlo contigo a Inglaterra! ¿¡Por qué él y no yo! – el llanto le quebraba la voz y las lagrimas nublaban su visión, Arthur lo observaba con tristeza, ¿tanto daño le había hecho a Matthew sin darse cuenta? Era cierto que de cierta forma le prestaba más atención a Alfred, pero eso era algo que ni siquiera el sabia explicar, era una necesidad enorme de protegerle que le embargaba cada que lo veia que sin darse cuenta había desplazado totalmente al pequeño Matthew._

– _Matty, perdóname, yo no quería lastimarte– Arthur intento acercarse a Matthew, para abrazarlo y apaciguar un poco su llanto, sin embargo, no conto con que el menor rechazaría el contacto, forcejeando por apartarlo, terminando así los dos en el suelo._

_Arthur al caer, se golpeó la cabeza, aturdiéndolo un poco y dejándolo sin equilibrio para poder levantarse; Matthew había caído encima de unos fierros y tubos oxidados, lastimándose el brazo, ante el dolor y con la mente completamente nublada, tomo entre sus manos uno de los tubos y levantándose, se dirigió con él a Arthur. _

– _Nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno como lo es Alfred para ti ¿verdad? _

– _Ma- Matty, por favor… – Arthur no logro terminar su frase, ya que sintió el duro golpe del metal contra su brazo. Horrorizado, trato de levantarse del suelo, sin embargo Matthew lo detuvo dándole otro golpe, esta vez en el estomago. _

– _¿¡Que pasa, acaso esperas que el idiota de Alfred venga a tu rescate! – parecía como si a cada palabra su furia aumentara, los golpes eran más fuertes y los gritos de dolor de Arthur se podían escuchar por todo el parque…_

"_La frustración que guardaba en mi durante años salió…"_

_Después de un rato, aun con la respiración agitada, Matthew contemplo a Arthur, quien tendido en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, lo miraba con sus ojos verdes inundados en lágrima…_

"_Sus lagrimas eran provocadas por el dolor…"_

– _¿Ar- Arthur?_

_La ira se había ido, trayendo a cambio el sentido, dándole el poder de apreciar con horror lo que había hecho, Arthur a sus pies y él con el tubo en sus manos, manchado de sangre. Se arrodillo frente al mayor, abrazándolo._

– _Mat- Matty, ve po- por ayu- ayuda, me si- siento ma- mal_

"… _pero su dolor, era provocado por saber que me había lastimado tanto tiempo…"_

– _Ya he- he llamado u- una ambulancia – pequeños sollozos salían de los labios de Matthew, se sentía miserable, no se atrevía a pedir ayuda, no quería que nadie viera lo que había hecho._

– _N- no sabía el da- daño que te hacia – la reparación de Arthur se hacía cada vez más agitada y pesada – ¿ya vi - viene la ambu - lancia? Me du- duele el cuerpo_

_Matthew aun sostenía a Arthur en sus brazos, podía sentir perfectamente los pequeños espasmo que daba su cuerpo, las heridas derramando sangre y su mirada verde clavada en su rostro._

"… _le deje morir aun sabiendo eso…"_

– _Ya lle- ga, ¿escu- escuchas? Es la sirena – poniendo una sonrisa forzada trato de tranquilizar a Arthur. Nunca escucharía la sirena, ya que nunca llegaría la ambulancia, pero deseaba que Arthur estuviera tranquilo, era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos._

"… _y aun así…"_

– _Perdóname, Matty _

"… _él no me culpo nunca."_

_El cuerpo ahora sin vida de Arthur yacía en el suelo, hacia unos minutos una ligera lluvia había comenzado, como si el cielo llorara su muerte. _

_Matthew miro unos instantes el rostro de Arthur antes de levantarse alejándose de él, tomó el tubo y lo arrojo con fuerza al lago. _

_Era noche ya, por lo cual, cuando llego al orfanato con sus ropas teñidas de carmesí y sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, nadie noto su presencia. _

– _Aveces es bueno ser invisible para el resto – comento al aire con tono amargo._

Después de eso todo fue rápido, Ludwig arresto a Matthew por homicidio mientras Francis miraba desde su asiento incrédulo lo que había ocurrido.

Feliciano sentía compasión por el joven canadiense, en esos momentos solo veia en Matthew a un chico de dieciséis años caminando con la mirada gacha y un deseo enorme de ser querido por alguien.

Arthur tal vez había cometido un error al tratar tan distinto a los hermanos, sin embargo eso no justificaba a Matthew, el italiano solo podía mirar y esperar que el jurado tuviera algo de clemencia con él.

_**~º~**_

Después de resuelto el caso, Ludwig considero bueno invitar a cenar a su compañero, que se encontraba particular mente contento.

– Ve~ Doitsu, ¿no es genial?, hemos resuelto nuestro primer caso juntos

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mi nombre es Ludwig? Lu-dw-ig _– _le remarco el alemán su nombre, enserio que a pesar de ser bueno con los casos, su compañero podía catalogarse de idiota.

– ¡Claro Doitsu! – Ludwig se dio una palmada en la cara mental, no podía, Feliciano era _único _ y definitivamente todo un misterio, pero debía admitir que de cierta forma, era eso o que le atraía de él. Su sinceridad al hablar y su torpeza eran casi… ¿adorables? –… y entonces le dije a mi hermano que tu y yo somos pareja y se molesto y comenzó a golpearme –

Ludwig tuvo que abstenerse de escupir la cerveza que tomaba en esos momentos ¿¡que había hecho que! Tan perdido había estado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el italiano había comenzado a hablar de nuevo y para su desgracia, solo había logrado captar la última frase.

Un ligero sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas y un tic apareció en su ojo derecho cuando cayó en cuenta del significado real de la frase.

– Feliciano, ¿te había dicho que si dices que "tú y yo somos pareja" el contexto se entiende amoroso y no laboral, verdad? – a pesar que trato de suavizar su voz al decir aquello, no pudo evitar sonar algo exaltado y con un toque de frustración.

– La verdad no recuerdo…– Feliciano callo cuando el mesero llego con un plato lleno de pasta y otro con ensalada de patatas y salchicha– ¡Pasta~!– sin esperar nada, el italiano comenzó a engullir feliz su delicioso platillo.

– Ve~ Doitsu, ¿ya te platique de la vez que fui a casa de Kiku?, ¡Había un robot que repartía te!, deberías de ir con nosotros la próxima vez ¡seria la cosa más rara que veras en tu vida!

Ludwig volvió a suspirar pesadamente.

"Pensé que la cosa más rara que veré en mi vida está sentada a mi lado comiendo pasta"

_**~º~**_

Era una hermosa noche, había luna llena y las luciérnagas jugaban entre el pasto; el lago reflejaba las estrellas y la fresca briza con un dulce aroma a flores inundaban los sentidos.

Alfred contemplaba el paisaje con una sonrisa radiante, de esas que desde hacía años no mostraba; y sin embargo, su corazón estaba siendo estrujado fuertemente por una fuerza invisible.

Aun no podía creer que la persona que le había arrebatado a ese ser tan amado de su lado no era otra más que aquella persona que tanto quería y más le importaba en el mundo. Y se sentía enormemente culpable, aun así, sabía que nadie había tenido la culpa realmente de eso. Ni Matthew, ni él, ni mucho menos Arthur.

Arthur…

Eso le recordaba lo que Feliciano le había dicho esa misma tarde…

– _El había comprado un boleto para ti, quería que fueras a Inglaterra con él, por eso pospuso su viaje y por eso quería que fueras a verlo._

Se había sentido tan feliz, y a la vez tan desdichado; si tan solo hubiera leído la nota en cuanto se la había dado Francis, si tan solo hubiera tratado de buscar mejor.

Soltó un suspiro profundo, sacudió la cabeza y la sonrisa que se borro por unos segundos de su rostro regresó.

– Pero lo hecho, hecho esta, ¿no, Arthur?

Frente a él, parado contemplando la luna, se encontraba el recuerdo de quien alguna vez fue Arthur Kirkland, quien volteando hacia Alfred, sonriéndole de aquella forma dulce que siempre hacia cuando se trataba del rubio, desapareció convirtiéndose en una brisa que cayó con la delicadeza de una caricia sobre el rostro de Alfred, llevándose la lagrimas que comenzaban a rodar por el.

_**~º~**_

_**Closed Case**_

_**Comentarios:**_

Este fue el ultimo capitulo, realmente lamento la tardanza pero en tiempo no alcanza con tantas practicas, escuela y trabajo (al parecer no tenia tanto tiempo libre como pensé XD)

Agradezco infinitamente los Reviews, para mí son muy valiosos, y también a aquellas (os) que agregaron mi historia a favoritos, y me agregaron a autor favorito (XD) Y obviamente a quienes siguieron la historia desde el comienzo.

¡Grazie!

Unas cosillas:

- La historia con los nórdicos, ya está la idea, trama, nombres (gracias por sus sugerencias, fueron utilísimas) solo falta tiempo (sorry ¬¬ u) pero no se desesperen para quellas personas que vallan a leer mi pequeña mascotita personal llamada ficky (ok, eso es rarísimo hasta para mi XD)

- Se que el asesino era súper obvio (eso dijeron mis amigas) pero no se preocupen, mejorare. Una cosilla, no tengo nada en contra de Matty ¡lo adoro!, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió XD

- Como dato que nada tiene que ver pero igual lo cuento XD: la parte de "la cosa más rara" nació gracias a mi amiga Soni-chan (te odio niña XD) una vez cocinando le conté de las leyes d Murphy "será la cosa más rara que veras en tu vida" y ella respondió "pensé que la cosa más rara que vería esta a mi lado cortando cebolla ¬¬" no sé por qué, pero me sonó romántico XD

- Ultimo XD, dije al inicio del fic que la trama la invente después de ver mucho "Cold Case", pues bien: esto es como un collage de muuuuuuuchos capis, mucha imaginación mía y mucho chocolate (o.o?) pero no pude evitar poner una parte que me encanto de la serie (no importa si no has visto la serie) que es la de la ambulancia, en particular me encanto como le da el avión con lo de pedir ayuda y al final lo deja morir, por eso no pude resistirme y lo pase de la serie, pero el resto, créanme, es un total collage XD

Bien, pues hasta aquí le dejo, muchísimas gracias, y hasta la vista :)


End file.
